


Gravity tale

by Cialline



Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gravity Falls Is Weird, M/M, The Underground (Undertale), underground!gravity falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cialline/pseuds/Cialline
Summary: When the young kid known as Dipper Pines takes a walk around the mountain of gravity falls, he has no idea that he'll come to an end where hope is vain and where all he can do is fight... or act. After the loss of his twin sister a few years prior, the child was devoid of any emotion. Life was just plain boring...Untill he fell face first into a world of wonders, horrors, and mysteries.Why does this flower looks like it's glaring at him with an only eye?Where a 12 years old child falls into the underground and is haunted by a cheerful psychopath twin sister. Little does he know, the fate of hundred of livings are into his hands now.





	1. Take back the falls

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to sell your soul to me!  
> This wasn't done already, or I'm not aware of it. Apologies if so.  
> Stay tuned for character sheets references. Please keep in mind I'm trying to mash two universe into an only one, and that can be really hard! I will try to have both of the universes to be equal on this but it will most likely be barely possible.  
> You might want to finish both GF and UT before reading. Might contain painful spoilers :( 
> 
> Kudos, comments are appreciated :3!

The children stood above the trees, hanging on a branch, glancing over the horizon. He liked to walk around, even climb up sometimes. He liked the way heights gave him goosebumps. Danger was his thing, and an average teenager's life was not filled with enough of it for him to be happy. He used to be cheerful, beaming at everything and everyone. But then it happened. Three years ago. The family of Dipper and Mabel Pines was gone camping, a family trip they'd say. It was a very small family. With barely their mom and dad. Barely, because most of the time, their dad was gone to "his important work" as mom used to say. Oh sure. Dad was important, always helping people, she'd say. Always very loving and helpful to the community. But what the kids needed most, it was for their father to be loving... Toward them. And he wasn't there. But on that one day, they were reunited. Not for long, but enough for the two childrens to be jumping everywhere about how their dad was the best, how it was amazing that he was here. Little did they know, it's not him being here that was awesome, it was him being not here usually that was pretty sad. But Childrens always found the best in you even if you were the worst. At least, these two did.  
Dipper's fist collided with the trunk of the tree as he tought of these memories. They were not needed. If he'd get the choice between forgetting and remembering, he would. Oh, how he would reset the world if he could! Just... Just go back. To his older self, always mischievously smirking at his twin like he knew what she was thinking. And she would beam back, A cheerful smile reaching both her ears and covering that adorable childhood smile. She was so pure. She wouldn't harm no one, she would forgive. Would she forgive him for what he was going to do? She would, right? Yes, she would.

He swiped his face in order the clean it from the tears that had just shed. One managed to avoid the hand and rolled down his cheeks, only to fall onto the ground, ten meters below.

Ten meters below, where he had last seen her pretty face. When he told her that he would be right back, that he had to pack his journals. The journals were just child books, about a fantasy life he pretended to live. He and Mabel were sure all of the monsters described existed and that they were living in the mysterious mountain of Gravity falls... So When their parents told them they'd reunite to go camping, sure, they were happy, but nothing equalled what lit their faces when they spoke of Gravity Falls!

But it all turned into a nightmare when he went to pick up his forgotten journals, and came back to Mabel, standing over a gigantic hole, peering over the darkness that filled the cavity. 

"Look Dipper, it looks like a bottomless pit! I threw a rock but it hasn't fallen yet!" A high-pitched voice ringed against the walls of his head, beautiful yet painful to remember. She proceeded to approach, cautiously putting her hand in what looked like an empty depression in the ground.

Then she just fell. He couldn't recall of anything besides the scene. It would have been such a thrilling scenery to investigate if this little girl, so full of life, always so overjoyed and joyous, didn't slip in that painful, agonizing moment.

Oh the horror, as her hand briefly caught hold on the rocks that stood by the opening of the hole, and as he watched, unable to move, his elder sister falling into the void.  
Oh how he wished to go back, to abandon his timeline, if only this was possible! What he would have given to get his best friend, companion and partner, but most of all his twin sister, his other half, back!

From where the boy rose between the trees, he could witness people carefully avoid the gap, not knowing it had been a death scenery only three years prior. He had planted many plantlife around the scenery, in honor of the spirit of a young, full of life lady. He wanted her last abode to be just as she was. Lively. Happy. Kind. Forgiving. 

He descended the tree to walk closer to the scene. Once he arrived near the hole, he cautiously sat, legs dangling off the edge. He glanced to the upper atmosphere, looking so soft and delicate, Silk touches of wind carresing his gentle face. 

"Do you recall, Mabel?" He beamed once more in the velvet sky, where he could almost see his sister radiating with home for himself. "Do you recall?" He called once more.

Tears scrolled down his features yet again, but he didn't attempt to swipe them off for once. Now the young male was weeping, Sobbing and trying to wipe his sorrow away by blinking too quickly. "Oh, what's the use, Mabel? What's the use if you're not there?"

"Mabel..." He cried.

"Mabel!" Now the muffled cry turned into a howl. 

"Oh, Mabel..."

But nobody came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so poor little dipper is hurt. But will he falls into despair when he knows what truly happened to his sister?  
> Sorry, the chapters are very small for now because I'd love to update on a daily basis or something similar. I'd also like to know your input and how to improve the story with yours ideas! So feel free to send comments on what you'd like to see in the depths of the underground.  
> Kudos, comments are appreciated as always! Throw that love at me for making painful fanfics! Yay!


	2. When Gravity hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Dipper Pines fall into the depths of the underground. Fair warning for upcoming cheerful sociopathy from a not-so-nice dorito flower that we all love.

That was it. He peered one last time in the cavity and closed his eyes. Either it was the end of a suffering journey or the beginning of a new one. He dove into the depths of the breach, and his body sunk into obscurity, as it swallowed the boy's shape and soul. 

Something wasn't quite right. He was feeling like plunging through the void, sure, dropping into an unsure fate, but time didn't slid as the young male fell. It felt like seconds, minuts, even hours before Dipper noticed something wasn't right. He gasped for air, screaming to finally hit the bottom or be freed from the fall, yet nothing but his despair crashed over him, crushing his bones with an insufferable pressure. 

Then it came. The ground hit the young boy's body, as intolerable pain crashed over him, filling him with an oppressive warm feeling.  
Then everything but the feeling disapeared. Dippered flashed his eyes open, discovering the rock summit of a cavern, shelter to many insects that the young male could definitely guess only by hearing the gentle background noise in his trail. He crawled forward, expecting pain to lay over his whole being, but nothing came. He felt restored, all signs of pain gone, even taking hunger and thirst along in it's leaving.  
Dipper felt as good as new, wich got him to believe he was most likely deade, gone for good. Then why all the boy felt was joy?  
"Well, well, well!" An annoying growl reached his ears, almost friendly, or at least, faking it. "What do we have here, heh? Welcome to the underground! I'm Bill! Bill the flower!"  
Dipper closed his mouth shut, not sure how to act or behave as he discovered what must have been the devil's face.  
There, before him sat a golden flower, Triangle-shaped petals blooming around an only white, oval eye, flourished by pure black lashes arranged in a threatening way.  
"Well kid, cat's got your tongue?" The thing spoke again, glancing at the human.  
"Am I dead? Is... Is this hell?" Dipper muttered, almost as a whisper, shivers running down his spine as the flower (?) leaned closer to the young male.  
"Rude, Pine tree! I'm hurt!" He swore he could feel a smirk in the thing's voice, altough it had no mouth of any kind. "Am I that horrible? And here I was thinking we would be friends! I mean no arm, kid, come over!"  


The child's guts were screaming at him no go back, not to approach the supernatural being, to retreat, retire from anywhere near the thing. Yet curiosity killed the cat, they said, and Dipper pines, oh so inquisitive, interested dipper, leaned in more to the enormous eye that looked upon him in a disturbing way.

"I feel so lonely here, nobody comes to visit me!" now the voice looked bitter, grieving over it's own life."Some kid planted me down here, and never came back. And since then the most amazing thing that I can do is watch the spiders crawl onto the ceiling fall apart as years slid by..." The eyelid of the creature dropped over it's only eye, covering half of it. then the said eye lit up in a delighted way, looking dead in the eye of the young boy before it, whom immediatly backed up, thinking the creature was going to switch to offensive. 

Said creature flinched, obviously not expecting the kid to make such a move. It looked almost ... hurt.

"Ugh..." Now it was Dipper's time to break the silence. "Okay, sorry, I'm just... not used to seeing uh. Speaking flowers?" He muttered in an apology.  
The thing didn't look mean, it was menacing sure, but it was mostly due to the fact that it's only eye was frightening.  
The flower held it's head up high (if you could call one's head) now, glancing at Dipper.

"Listen, I'm only here to help you! See, This world of mine here is wonderful, full of wonders and mysteries, more than you could imagine!" As it declared, Dipper perked up, eyes lit with interest, even enthusiasm. "Let's make a deal! I will show you around and make sure you're unharmed. In exchange, I want you to carry me around!"

The kid seemed to think about the proposal but quickly dismissed any worries that came into his mind. 

"Uh, sure, I guess. Do you need a pot or something?"

"No, don't worry. Come closer, I'll show you how it's done!"

And the children leaned in, trusting blindly the creature. Dipper cupped the being's roots, ready to pick it up, but the human's body collapsed onto the ground, before he rose on his feets, awkwardly standing like a drunk man.

He stumbled for a while, before Dipper regained consciousness, and much to his despair, the child was now looking upon his life... at the apex of it, literally. He watched in horror as his body collapsed once or twice more, slowly gaining confidence on walking and using basic fonctions such as breathing, heaving it's arms, and... Laughing. 

The former flower, now made human, laughed in the most irritating way, as it played with it's mouth, touching anywhere he could on the human body, trying to expand it's mouth, poke it's eyes, pull on it's strands of hairs and scratching it's skin, drawing blood here and now.

"Heh... HehehahahAHAHaAHAhAHAHaAHAHahAHAAHAHaHA!" The low chuckle rose in gradual intensity before becoming a loud giggle, ringing in the now floating boy's ears.

But soon, he was interrupted by a large hand crashing down his throat, and the human body struggled for air as it was being strangled by a stranger.  
It soon was hit by a magical blast before it tumbled down on the floor, lifeless, tongue sliding out of it's mouth. The stranger fell to their knees, Whispering as if they were singing a melody.  
"Fear not, my child"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's this stranger? Feels like we already know him a bit too well! Or her? Who's that weird person that saved Dipper's life? :3  
> Kudos appreciated!


End file.
